


weathered

by scribblingnellie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Embarrassed, Gen, POV Lestrade, Silver Fox Lestrade, are they talking about him?, bewildered Greg, caught listening in, confused, mortified, others discussing his private life, rough around the edges?, uncomfortable Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnellie/pseuds/scribblingnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade's a little rough around the edges, apparently. He didn't mean to overhear their conversation but he couldn't tear himself away. Slightly bewildered, rather embarrassed and completely mortified when he's caught out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weathered

Coffee.

He needed coffee. And a cigarette, but that'd have to wait. Between the pile of reports that needed finishing and two meetings with the higher ups, Greg knew the day was going to be a bit crap.

Anyway. Coffee. He quickly made one, manoeuvring his way around the two female civilian staff having a chat. Couldn't remember their names, but he nodded and smiled politely in recognition as he dumped the spoon into the sink.

Files tucked under one arm, mug in hand, he headed out the staff room, turning left back towards his office. Couple of steps and his phone buzzed.

'Bugger.' Juggling the coffee and files, Greg managed to extract the phone from his jacket pocket.

**Body from the river has arrived at Barts. Waiting for you. SH**

Then Sherlock would have to wait. The consulting detective still hadn't grasped the fact that people couldn't just drop everything and run at his call. Greg started to tap out his reply.

**Can't be there till after..**

_'The DI? You mean, Greg.'_

Huh? Who'd said his name? Turning, he saw that there was no-one in the corridor. Weird.

_'Yeah, Greg. What d'you think?'_

_'Of him? Nice.'_

What? Oh. Hang on. It was the two women in the staff room; Greg recognised the voices. Were they talking about him? Phone forgotten in his hand, he felt his ears burning.

_'Isn't he just!'_

_'He's a bit weathered, though.'_

Weathered? What on earth did that mean?

_'Mmm, isn't he. I like 'em a little rough around the edges.'_

Rough around the edges? What? He got the horrible feeling they were actually talking about him. Mortifying. Yet his feet seemed stuck to the ground. As much as it was making him squirm, he couldn't move.

_'You mean, a bit of rough then?'_

What?!

_'Oh, no, no, he's not that. Too well dressed, rather smart. I mean he's an experienced older man. Knows what he's doing.'_

Knows what he's doing? Did she mean..

_'Knows his way round the bedroom then!'_

Oh, christ, she did. Is this what women talked about? Seriously? Ok, so some men did but he never talked about any woman he knew like that. His sex life wasn't any of anyone...

_'Yeah, been there, done that. You heard about his divorce?'_

What? How did they know? That was private; he'd kept it quiet. If his sex life wasn't anyone else's business then the rest of his personal life definitely wasn't. Only Donovan knew about his divorce because she'd asked him outright, and there was never any point in lying to her. So how did they know?

_'So he's available?'_

_'Oh yes. As far as Lucy can figure out, he hasn't got a girlfriend.'_

Lucy? One of the DCs on his team? Terrific - now his team were analysing his private life.

_'Fancy your chances then?'_

_'Well, it can't hurt to try.'_

Bloody hell. That was all he needed, attention from women at work. Last thing he wanted was that, not right then. He made a mental note - avoid the Fraud Squad office if he could ever help it. He'd never be able to look those two in the eye again.

'Don't let it go to your head, sir.'

And Donovan's voice beside him made him literally jump, coffee sloshing dangerously.

'What?' Shit. How much had she heard? Seriously embarrassing. 'No, god no. I...'

A half smile crossed her face. 'What a waste, hey. All those good looks and charm, apparently, and you're stunned when women actually fancy you.'

'Donovan!'

'Come on, boss. DCI wants to see us.'

Still squirming inside, Greg quickly pocketed his phone. He found his feet carrying him away from the staffroom door very rapidly. Ears still burning, coffee going cold in the mug. That was the last time he'd be eavesdropping.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> For the creative prompt 'weathered', I found it hard to choose between something serious and something lighter. In the end, the idea of a mortified, embarrassed Greg eavesdropping was irresistible. Originally published on my fanfiction page as part of the creative prompts for May series of stories. Many thanks for reading.


End file.
